


You Saved Me

by awindoffreedom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sonic Forces, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awindoffreedom/pseuds/awindoffreedom
Summary: Set after Forces. One night, Sonic can't deal with the nightmares any more. So he goes to Shadow for help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	You Saved Me

He had been trying so hard to get away from the dark nightmares. The haunting memories of his torment. The most horrific six months of his life. Having to go through so much all because Eggman had wanted revenge, all because his enemies were hungry for taking over the world and trying to ruin other people's lives by misery.

It was only by right how he wanted to stop them.

Even if it had been a few years ago now since the horror happened, the hedgehog could see the dark corridors when he closed his eyes. The dark cells containing him and several others he had noticed during his capture.

None of this was fair. All he ever wanted to do was protect the world, make sure his loved one were safe. He had never done anything majorly wrong (and not mentioning about what happened on the Lost Hex, he still feels guilty for that one).

Nonetheless, he couldn’t believe Eggman could have stooped so low. Then again, nothing surprised the hedgehog any more. Sonic had seen some sights in his time. Seen some stuff nobody should ever have to endure with their eyes.

Yet, he knew it was what made him strong. He knew it only made him stronger, strengthening his will to protect those he cared about, the planet too. While his enemies were possibly screaming at themselves in defeat right now, Sonic could take comfort in knowing they could not stop him.

However, mentally, he is still tormented. Every one of those nightmares were often about the cells, and what they did to him. By them; Infinite, and Eggman. Mostly Infinite, though. He still blamed Eggman for everything, not so much Infinite despite hating his guts.

Sonic never said a lot to his friends about it. Not even to Tails, or Knuckles. Not Amy, either. But, there was one other person he’d only talk to about these nightmares however; Shadow.

Knowing he had gone through trauma himself, he felt Shadow could help him talk about it all. He really did want to get better but everything about the trauma he had experienced was so crushing, so agonsing to even whisper about. Sonic never wanted to burden his friends at all.

At first, Shadow declined. He believed he was not one for these kinds of things, telling Sonic how he’d be better off finding somebody else could help him.

But Sonic refused to give up. He wanted to speak with Shadow. He was adamant. He wanted to spend time with Shadow.

He had managed to win Shadow round, though he could tell the other hedgehog was not pleased. He wasn’t in the mood to be babying the blue hedgehog, or so he said. Sonic just pouted, causing Shadow to chuckle.

It started off as late night talks. The kind of talks where one couldn’t sleep. Then, eventually, the conversations grew longer, more topics being thrown in to it. This kept going for a long time before months later, they were talking about other things besides their own demons.

Sonic had never noticed how much closer he had gotten to Shadow. He started seeing him in a new light, and he wasn’t sure what to make of this. He didn’t understand what these feelings were and why they were there.

Was this feeling normal? Was this okay? How would Shadow react if he was to voice this? Sonic didn’t know, but he didn’t act on it.

For the time being. Perhaps one day, he might. But, until then, he was going to continue to enjoy the talks with Shadow, and continue to make him smile like he had done lately. It was so nice to see Shadow smiling, like there was no worries in the world.

It made Sonic feel like he was flying. His stomach full of butterflies. Like he was the one should continue to make Shadow smile. To continue supporting him, cheering him on.

After all, if it hadn’t had been for Shadow willing to stick through the talks, Sonic would never have been on the road to recovery.

And it was something the blue hedgehog was never going to forget any time soon.

Ever.

And, from then on, Sonic and Shadow were closer than before. Due to their trauma. It helped them strengthen their friendship.

And perhaps, something else, too. With time.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from InkBunny to here! One of my earlier stories when I was just starting out again about a month or so ago. It's a short one as it was a challenge to myself to write something out to do with moving on but I think I handled it okay!


End file.
